


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Destiel, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Kid!Fic, M/M, destiel kid!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas celebrate Christmas with their little daughter, Samantha. Sam, Gabriel, Charlie, and Hannah drop in to spread some Christmas cheer.<br/>(Just kid!fic fluff with an updated ending!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up, it's Christmas!"

Dean groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Give Daddy a few minutes to wake up, okay, sweetie?"

Samantha crossed her arms and pouted at the foot of the bed until Castiel yawned and got out of bed.

"Are you excited for presents, Sam?" he asked her with a big smile. She lit up with enthusiasm and did a little dance around Dean and Cas's bedroom.

"Yeah! Let's go right now!"

"We have to wait for a little while," Cas said, glancing back at Dean. "Come on, I'll pour you some cereal."

Nearly-six-year-old Samantha's favorite cereal was Lucky Charms, because, as she said, they gave her "lots of extra magic energy." Normally Cas tried to keep sugary cereals out of the house, but Christmas was a special occasion. He poured Sam, a big bowl and sat her down at the counter, then went to check in on Dean. Sam's chatter faded into the distance for a minute. 

"Dean," Cas said softly, leaning over the bed.  "Time for presents."

Dean rolled over, but showed no inclination toward getting up. Cas moved closer and kissed him slowly and deeply. He pulled away with a smile on his lips as Dean sat up with his eyes still closed, looking for more kisses. Even after eight years officially with Dean, Castiel still loved kissing him. 

"There's more where that came from when we finish up."

Dean opened his eyes and said sleepily, "Then what are we waiting for?" He rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen, where he grabbed Samantha and twirled her around. She laughed and held on tightly, gazing up at Dean with utter admiration. 

"Come on, princess. Let's go get some presents."

"PRESENTS!" Samantha yelled at full volume. She sprinted toward the living room, and Dean turned to Cas. 

"Lucky Charms?"

"Yep," Cas said with a smile. They followed Sam into the living room, where she was already tearing into a gift.

"A Barbie! Thank you, Daddy!" she said, running at Dean and Cas to give them hugs.

Cas pulled out the camera and took silly videos of himself, Dean, and Sam opening presents. He recorded Sam opening her big present (a Barbie Dream House) and almost fainting with excitement. He even caught the small tear that Dean wiped away after opening Sam's present for him (a sketch of his face) which was actually very good for a kindergartener. In fact, it was kinda amazing for a kindergartener. 

 Once Dean stole the camera and started taking selfies with Samantha, Cas decided that he should distract them with stockings. Just when they were about to start opening them, a knock came at the door. Dean got up and swung the door open to reveal Sam and Gabriel holding hands and Charlie and Hannah beaming with frost-bitten noses and red cheeks. 

"Hi!" Charlie said happily. "Hannah and I came to hang out with you and Sam for a little while before the LARP'ing reunion, and we met Sam and Gabriel on the way."

Sam smiled and the laugh lines around his eyes crinkled. "Gabriel and I just came to give you some cookies, but I guess we have to spend time with you now." Gabriel handed Dean a plate of cookies and he and Sam went inside. Sam chased after Samantha, calling, "Uncle Sam's here!"

Charlie gave Dean a big box. "This is for Sam." 

Dean called Sam, Gabriel, and Samantha back to the living room and Samantha carefully unwrapped the present, having calmed down a little. Inside was a beautifully illustrated version of The Hobbit. Sam looked confused for a minute and started flipping through the book. 

Hannah sighed. "I told her not to get it, but then I never could control Charlie." 

Charlie smiled at her. "You love me." 

Hannah rolled her eyes, but squeezed Charlie's hand. 

Samantha looked up from the book with awe in her eyes. "Thank you, Auntie Charlie! It's so pretty."

"You're welcome, Sam," Charlie said with a smile. She turned to Hannah. "In your face."

Hannah shook her head and checked her watch. "We'd better get going if you want to make it to the reunion on time."

Charlie frowned and said, "Okay, okay." She leaned down and gave Sam a hug, and Hannah kissed Sam lightly on the forehead. 

"Good to see you, angel," Hannah said. She gave Sam a package of artist pens. "I get the feeling you'll need these soon."

She winked at Cas and headed out the door with Charlie in tow. 

Sam and Gabriel stuck around to open stockings, then left too. Dean put Samantha down for a nap and he and Castiel spent a little time drinking eggnog and laughing together. 

"Crazy day, huh?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Not as crazy as being married to you for eight years," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to open your present now, but I guess if you're going to be rude..."

Cas set down his cup of eggnog. "What is it?"

Dean pulled a bow out of his back pocket and stuck it on top of his head. "Like it?"

Cas grabbed Dean's jaw and kissed him deeply and messily. Dean traced his hand over Cas's hipbones, and they made their way to the bedroom.

When Cas tucked Samantha into bed that night with Dean by his side, all he could think was, _How lucky I am to be alive right now._

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Dean named Samantha after Sam. 
> 
> This was written for my secret Santa as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas on tumblr. Check me out and send in prompts at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com!


End file.
